Glaucoma is an optic neuropathy that causes distinctive morphological changes of the optic nerve head (ONH) and retinal nerve fibre layer (RNFL) associated with distinctive visual field changes. It is one of the leading causes of world blindness causing asymptomatic progressive permanent vision loss. Patients generally remain asymptomatic until large irreversible visual field defects develop. Typically, 25-35% of the RNFL must be damaged before a visual field effect can be detected. As a consequence, early detection is a key requirement so that medical or surgical intervention can be initiated to prevent irreversible vision loss.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods and systems for early detection and/or diagnosis of glaucoma and other ocular diseases.